Tum Hi Ho
by Toothmore
Summary: Porque solo eres tú, ahora, solo tú, ahora eres mi vida, la paz en mí y el dolor también, ahora mi amor eres solo tú.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente hermosa disculpen las molestias he vuelto a subir la historia por faltas gramaticales.

Esta historia se encuentra inspirada en el video del anime: "Junjou Romantic" (anime yaoi) en YouTube quedándome enamorada de los personajes y la trama, se los recomiendo mucho, además de que la canción me inspiro a esta historia de Toothccup.

La canción "Tum hi ho" creo que es musulmana pero la letra y la música es sencillamente maravillosa e inspiradora y como soy muy trágica no pude resistirme.

Sin más disfruten la historia que mi loca creatividad diseño, por ultimo: "How to train your dragon" y la canción "Tum hi ho" no me pertenecen.

" _cursiva" pensamientos_

 **Negrita-dialogo**

 **TUM HI HO**

Todo por ti…todo lo que soy es por ti, cada momento que pase a tu lado me hizo darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos jamás cambiaran, solo pueden crecer día tras día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo y me gusta, me hace feliz quererte, me hace sentir vivo el amarte….Todo esto lo provocas tú, por este sentimiento tan maravilloso logre seguir adelante, logre seguir luchando porque permaneciste a mi lado, porque te amo.

Me enfrente a mi padre…

Cambie la forma de pensar de mi tribu…

Me volví líder…

Me volví un guerrero…

Y ahora me volveré jefe de la aldea…

Porque te amo a pesar de que tú ya no me amas más a mí.

Cuando te enamoraste de ella sufrí pero seguí adelante, amándote en silencio y ahora que hare si te marchas, ahora no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Cuál sería mi existencia sin ti? Si me separo de ti entonces seré separado de mí mismo porque mi corazón late al ritmo del tuyo, tú eres mi paz, tú eres mi dolor, tú eres mi único gran amor….y ahora te vas.

En lo más escondido del bosque lloraba un alma destrozada por el dolor al ver que el dragón del que se enamoró, aquel juguetón pero a la vez invencible Furia Nocturna se marchaba para tal vez no volver porque se "enamoro" y por ese sentimiento la seguiría a ella hasta el final del mismo infierno, olvidándolo a él.

Lo olvidaría y olvidaría lo que descubrieron juntos, las maravillas del cielo y la dulzura del amor….

Porque ambos tuvieron un romance que floreció y se marchito, porque era tierno y dulce, compartían problemas, dudas y besos, se reconfortaban con calidez cuando lo necesitaban y se abrazaban durante la fría lluvia, los atardeceres para ambos eran maravillosos, compartían besos y caricias mientras el tibio sol los bendecía con sus últimos rayos para darle paso a la luna, la cual se convertía en su más fiel aliada brindando rayos de luz como la más delicada seda que los envolvía con suavidad dándole paso a la pasión, como aquella noche de luna llena donde ambos se hicieron uno por primera vez ….aquel momento tan maravilloso era el que más daño le hacía, un recuerdo agridulce que llevaría por siempre en el corazón sin tan solo no doliera tanto.

 **-¿Cómo paso esto?** \- sollozaba Hiccup- **¿Cómo termino todo?**

Recordaba a la perfección como una tarde de otoño llego aquella dragona surcando los cielos con elegancia y altanería cautivando a más de un dragón, incluyéndote. Al inicio era una simple amistad pero los celos eran muy dañinos y me cegaron, empecé a cuestionar tus salidas con ella, lo que hacían juntos y para pagarte con la misma moneda me perdía en el bosque con Astrid, pero puedes culparme cuando los ojos de esa dragona centellaban con lujuria y cariño cada vez que te miraba, cada vez las discusiones se hacían más fuertes y más dañinas, me hería profundamente el corazón cada una de las palabras salidas de tu boca, lloraba lágrimas de sangre cuando te marchabas he ibas con ella, me destrozaban las noches de espera por tu regreso y dolía cuando llegabas al amanecer.

Enferme, me empecé a sentir débil, difícilmente podía mantenerme en pie y me mareaba con facilidad, fui con Gothi a que me revisara y me dio la noticia más maravillosa, mi mundo de oscuridad volvió a tener color de nuevo, tenía que contártelo, no podía esperar a ver tu expresión, no podía esperar a ver aquellos ojos que me enamoraron iluminarse por la noticia, aquello que creíamos imposible se estaba volviendo realidad.

Llego a su casa emocionado pero Toothless no se encontraba por ningún lado, sin desanimarse corrió hacia el bosque directo a la cala, cuidando no tropezar o golpearse cerca del área del estómago, al llegar lo busco con la mirada pero no encontró a la hermosa bestia negra por ningún lado, estaba por retirarse y buscar en el bosque pero escucho una especie de ruidos provenientes de la cueva oculta en la cala.

Aquella cueva en la cual se entregó en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida por primera vez, se acercó con pasos vacilantes, escuchando con mayor claridad que aquellos ruidos eran gruñidos y jadeos, reconociéndolos como consecuencia de un acto de placer, creyendo que eran unos dragones que al igual que Toothless y él encontraron en la cueva la privacidad que les hacía falta, estaba por darse la vuelta al bosque para seguir buscando a su pareja cuando escucho un rugido de placer que le pareció conocido, sintió el aire abandonarle, dio la vuelta lentamente y con pasos pequeños se acercó a la cueva, mientras más se aproximaba los sonidos tomaban mayor fuerza, taladrándole el corazón, al asomarse la respiración se le corto y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, retrocedió de manera torpe pisando una rama y con ella confirmando su sospecha.

La danza de placer se detuvo un momento mientras el dragón negro se giraba amenazante, dispuesto a proteger a su pareja, cuando sus orbes verdes tóxicos se cruzaron con los jade empañados de lágrimas y dolor, el tiempo se detuvo, las miradas se encontraron, se decían todo y nada a la vez, hasta que el pequeño vikingo ya no pudo soportar más y corrió hacia el bosque mientras sentía toda la miseria del mundo recorrerle la garganta e instalarse en su estómago, mientras agua salada nublaba todo a su alrededor.

Lloraba con desesperación mientras su corazón susurraba: " _Ahora no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Cuál será mi existencia sin ti? Si me separo de ti entonces seré separado de mí mismo. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Llorando en la fría noche, contemplado por la luna y consolado por las estrellas, aquella alma desgarrada pedía a los dioses que su dolor disminuyera mientras que la muda suplica de que todo fuera una pesadilla se hacía presente a lo largo de su sufrimiento.

Ya tarde durante la noche cuando su cuerpo ya no podía soportar aquel frio logro sacar fuerzas de lo más profundo de su corazón y se dirigió a su casa a enfrentar una de las batallas más grandes de su vida donde su alma estaba en juego y temía no salir vencedor.

Con casa paso que daba su corazón plegaba: " _Aun la separación por un momento es insoportable, por ti vivo cada día, te entrego todo mi tiempo, que no haya ni un momento sin ti. Tu nombre está en cada respiración mía porque eres solo tú"_

Al ingresar por fin a la cabaña descubrió que esta se encontraba vacía, lleno de tristeza se sentó en una silla ubicada en la sala, se sentó a esperar a que su "pareja" llegara, sintiendo que aquel ser con el que compartió tanto ya no era suyo, destrozándole el alma.

Mientras avanzaba la noche y esperaba a ese par de luceros tóxicos un nudo se formaba en su pecho el cual le impedía respirar, los segundos convirtiéndose en minutos y después en horas solo aumentaban el sufrimiento del castaño, cuando el sol por fin se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando la mañana, el pequeño vikingo volvió a romper en llanto, toda la noche esperando su regreso, para conversar y tal vez perdonar…..pero no, aquel ser que llego a amar tanto y profesaba de regreso un amor intenso lo traiciono, lo engaño y lo destruyo. Ahora como salir adelante… " _Me entrego a ti de esta manera, ¿Cómo vivir sin ti ahora que eres parte de mí?_

Lo venció el cansancio quedando dormido a la espera de la hermosa bestia negra.

Unos ruidos lo despertaron, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los luceros de su pareja y al buscar en ellos aquella chispa de amor que antes le profesaba solo encontró culpa y sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar.

- **Por…porque….Toothless** \- pregunto lo mejor que pudo pese a las lágrimas pero la respuesta que recibió….termino por romperlo.

- **Porque ya no te amo, porque ella puede darme lo que tú no…..una familia.**

En ese momento sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más y callo de rodillas.

- **No seas patético Hiccup, sabíamos que este absurdo juego no duraría mucho, ambos somos líderes, necesitamos un primogénito que siga nuestro legado, si no era yo tarde o temprano habrías sido tú…**

- **Cómo puedes pensar eso con lo mucho que yo te a….**

- **No iremos de la aldea** \- Toothless no lo dejo terminar, no podía dejarlo terminar.

- **Que….**

- **Cerilia cree que es lo mejor ya que la convivencia entre dragones y humanos nos ha debilitado, nos han amansado como sus mascotas, perdiendo nuestro fuego interno, ya no somos más las bestias aguerridas y libres que solíamos ser, es mejor marcharnos y recuperar lo que antes éramos.**

\- **Eso….eso…sig…significa que no….no te volveré a ….ver….**

Toothles solo callo dándole la respuesta que necesitaba.

- **Por que…. Si yo te amo….. como pudiste traicionarme así….yo lo di todo por ti…tampoco signifiqué en tu vida…que ahora te marchas…**

- **Te equivocas, en un principio si lo eras todo para mí, este cálido primer amor nunca lo podre olvidar, será un lindo recuerdo pero debemos de seguir adelante, ahora mi pareja es Cerilia y mi deber es protegerla a ella y mis cachorros.**

- **Cachorros? Ella… ella esta….**

- **Embarazada? Si, tendremos huevos y me convertiré en padre.**

En ese momento Hiccup coloco de manera protectora una mano en su vientre: " _perdóname pequeño por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, perdóname"._

- **Entonces si crees que tu felicidad está al lado de ella eres libre de marcharte que yo no te detendré.**

Toothless miro por unos minutos al vikingo pero para él fue como una eternidad mientras silenciosamente derramaba una lagrima y se marchaba con el corazón acelerado y el recuerdo del primer amor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la noticia de que los dragones se marchaban se difundiera por la aldea, la gente fue en busca de una explicación con Hiccup pero al ver al pequeño cargar con tanto sufrimiento decidieron callar, imaginando que de entre todos él sería el que más mal la estaría pasando.

Al día siguiente los dragones se marcharon, ya estaban en el risco a las orillas del pueblo, listos para partir, Toothless hecho una última mirada tratando de encontrar a Hiccup, pero no lo vio, era mejor así, de esta manera el pequeño vikingo no sufriría más, con un potente rugido la hermosa bestia negra dio el aviso: es hora de partir.

Todos los dragones emprendieron el vuelo mientras Toothless le dio una última mirada a lo que fue su hogar y un último pensamiento al que fue su gran amor: _"Eras mi paz, eras mi dolor, eras mi único amor y jamás te voy a olvidar….Hiccup"_

De esta manera la bestia negra se marchaba sin ser consiente que desde la distancia al otro lado del risco, oculto tras un árbol, el pequeño vikingo lo miraba marchar sin poder evitar las lágrimas por vero partir: _"Solo vivo por ti, me entrego a ti de esta manera, por ti viviré cada día, tu nombre está en cada respiración mía, porque eres tú, solo tu mi único gran amor"._

- **Te amo Toothless** \- susurro como última plegaria al viento mientras a lo lejos veía a la manada de dragones partir al horizonte.

 **Tum hi ho**

Ahora no puedo vivir sin ti,

no soy nada sin ti.

Ahora no puedo vivir sin ti,

no soy nada sin ti.

Si me voy lejos de ti,

estaré lejos de mí.

Porque solo eres tú,

ahora, solo tú,

ahora eres mi vida,

la paz en mí y el dolor también,

ahora mi amor eres solo tú.

Cual es la relación entre nosotros

que no puedo escaparme ni un momento.

Vivo por ti cada día,

te doy cada momento de mi vida

no hay instante sin ti

tu nombre está presente en cada respiración.

Porque solo eres tú,

ahora, solo tú,

ahora eres mi vida,

la paz en mí y el dolor también,

eres mi amor,

porque solo eres tú

porque solo eres tú

ahora mi amor eres solo tú.

Y así termina esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Los últimos párrafos es la traducción de la canción y por si desean ver el video aquí les dejo el link: watch?v=YNBC1k95luo

Si desean la segunda parte de la historia que es en el punto de vista de Toothless háganmelo saber con muchos rewies.

Gracias por leer y disfruten todo lo bueno de la vida.


	2. La otra mitad del corazón

La luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno con su suave luz brindando protección a aquellas almas llenas de dolor y en una isla que era bañada con suavidad por la reina de la noche se encontraba un ser llorando un amor que abandono y con él su felicidad, sus ganas de vivir.

 **Déjalo ya, déjalo ya, olvídalo, basta ya, deja de pensar en él –** Se repetía una y otra vez aquella hermosa bestia negra. Pero al cerrar sus ojos volvía la imagen de aquel ser que amo con todo su corazón.

 **Era por su bien, era por nuestro bien, seguramente ya encontró a alguien que lo haga feliz y se olvidó de ti.-** Eran su mantra, aquellas frases tan vacías, tan carentes de sentido, era el veneno que necesitaba su corazón para no salir volando hacia él.

De pronto sintió el viento soplar y sintió a alguien a su espalda, paso un tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos dragones hablara, uno contemplando la luna y el otro contemplando la tristeza de aquella hermosa bestia negra, sin necesidad de voltear al fin encaro a aquella presencia ya sabiendo bien de quien se trataba.- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** Pregunto sin dejar de ver a la luna.

 **Sigues llorando por ese humano, porque te atormentas así, seguramente él ya te olvido, no pierdas tu tiempo pensando en él, los cachorros te necesitan, la manada te necesita, yo te necesito.-** Hablo la dragona por fin hablando y acercándose un poco a poco al dragón.

 **Cerilia lo que yo haga con mi tiempo en cosa mía, la manada se encuentra bien, este nuevo territorio encontrado nos brinda protección y alimento de sobra, ningún humano nunca podría entrar aquí, estamos a salvo, los cachorros ya son lo suficiente mente grandes para valerse por sí mismos ya no me necesitan, tú ya no me necesitas, nunca me necesitaste.-** Hablo con calma Toothless sin dejar de ver el cielo y sin poder evitarlo pensando en su pecoso nuevamente y preguntándose si el también estaría viendo la luna y pensando en él.

 **Que quieres decir con eso Toothless, yo siempre te necesitare…Te amo.-** Volvió a intentar la dragona acercándose un poco más al dragón, sabiendo bien que este ya no soportaba tenerla tan cerca fue con cuidado posicionándose a su lado, manteniendo una distancia razonable entre los dos.

 **Tú nunca me amaste Cerilia, necesitabas un padre para los cachorros que estabas esperando, para que tú pudieras seguir con tu vida de libertinaje y que mejor que un alfa.-** Toothless volteo a verla **-así nadie te cuestionaría nada debido a tu nueva posición como pareja del alfa-** termino Toothless mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La dragona se quedó perpleja ante esta verdad pero más le sorprendió que le dijera todo aquello mirándola a los ojos y no encontrar en ellos rencor o resentimiento solo una profunda tristeza por un amor que tenía y perdió…..a causa de ella.

Sintiendo de pronto que la invadía la furia.- **Que importa que no sean tus cachorros para ellos tu eres su padre, la manada ahora es libre de la esclavitud humana deberías ser feliz y no llorar por ese miserable humano! No cuando me tienes a mí ! .-** Rugió con dolos y furia la dragona sin poder creer que a pesar de todos los años que pasaron juntos aun no podía borrar al humano del corazón de Toothless.

Toothless soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver completamente a Cerilia- **Gracias a ese miserable humano soy alfa, ese miserable humano me quito la capacidad de volar pero me devolvió el cielo, ese miserable humano me enseño a perdonar, a ser valiente, a luchar por aquellos seres que me importan, ese miserable humano me enseño a compartir la alegría, a estar juntos en la tristeza, me enseño lo dulce que puede ser un beso y que la noche puede ser tu mejor amiga, me enseño a apreciar los amaneceres y encontrar belleza en las puestas de sol, me enseño que la soledad puede ser tu mejor compañera si te encuentras con la persona correcta, ese miserable humano me enseño la dicha de entregarte por completo a otro ser sin esperar nada a cambio y a dejar ir a aquel ser cuando es necesario….ese miserable humano como tú lo llamas me enseño lo que es el amor.-** Termino de hablar Toothless y para ese momento tanto el como Cerilia derramabas tibias lágrimas.

No queriendo que la dragona lo siguiera viendo en ese estado tan vulnerable cerró los ojos y se volteó nuevamente hacia el acantilado.

Abriéndolos nuevamente cuando sintió una potente mandíbula morderlo con fuerza en la parte trasera de su cuello, Cerilia sin poder contenerse se lanzó hacia Toothless mordiéndolo de forma desesperada, intentando en un vano intento arrancarle la cabeza a base de feroces mordiscos pero por más que mordiera era inútil, esa cabeza hueca quedaría pegada a su cuello. Prontamente Toothless empezó a agitarse de manera salvaje, intentando sacudirse a la dragona y con sus propios colmillos y garras sujetarla, después de un tiempo de forcejeo por fin pudo quitársela de encima, para ese entonces ya tenía su brillo característico de alfa y leve humo azul escapaba de su nariz.

 **Qué demonios sucede contigo!.-** Rugió Toothless perdiendo ya la calma y desplegando sus alas.

 **Porque demonios no puedes amarme como lo amaste a él!….QUE TENIA EL QUE NO TENGA YOOO! .-** Fue el turno de rugir de Cerilia mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacia Toothless en un intento por hacerle daño pero este ya esperando una reacción así esquivo con facilidad el ataque dándole un potente coletazo que la mando a estrellarse contera los árboles.

 **Basta ya Cerilia no quiero hacerte daño pero si sigues atacándome de esa manera no me contendré.-** Dijo Toothless apagando su brillo azulado pero aun manteniéndose en guardia.

 **NO QUIERES HACERME DAÑO…NO QUIERES HACERME DAÑO! ENTONCES QUE CREES QUE ME HAS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO CON TU INDIFERENCIA HACIA MI, CON EL POCO INTERÉS QUE ME HAS MOSTRADO, CON LAS MIGAJAS DE AFECTO QUE ME HAS REGALADO, CREES QUE NO ME HAS HERIDO, QUE NO ME HAS LASTIMADO! .-** Estallo Cerilia mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se perdían en la humedad de la tierra.

 **Y TU NO ME HAS LASTIMADO A MI! ME ENGAÑASTE, ME MENTISTE, LLEGASTE A LA ALDEA FINGIENDO SER UNA INOCENTE DRAGONA, Y DE TONTO CAÍ EN TUS MENTIRAS, NO TE MIENTO SENTÍ ATRACCIÓN POR TI Y ESO ME LLEVO A COMETER EL MAYOR ERROR DE MI VIDA, CREÍ EN TU PALABRAS DE AFECTO, PENSÉ QUE ESOS CACHORROS ERAN MÍOS, CREYENDO QUE HACIA LO CORRECTO LE DESTROCE EL CORAZÓN A HICCUP, HICE A UN LADO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA…..POR TI.-** Toothless lloraba abiertamente, ya no importándole mostrarse vulnerable ante aquella dragona que tanto lo hirió.- **AHORA ESTOY PAGANDO EL PRECIO DE MIS ERRORES, ESTOY PAGANDO CADA UNA DE LAS LAGRIMAS QUE MI AMADO DERRAMO, CADA UNA DE LAS HERIDAS CAUSADAS A SU NOBLE CORAZÓN….No hay manera de enmendar el pasado, el castigo de mis pecados será el no estar a su lado…ya no puedo, no lo merezco pero lo sigo amando como si fuera el primer día y eso es más doloroso que la muerte.-** Termino en un susurro Toothless mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus luceros tóxicos.

Cerilia ya no soportándolo más emprendió vuelo hacia una parte aislada, mientras tibias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, deseando dejar de sentir aquel dolor desgarrador que provenía de su corazón. Mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras de Toothless una y otra vez….castigo.

Porque eso era ella para él, era el castigo por cometer el mayor error de su vida, era el castigo por lastimar al ser que más ha amado en el mundo.

Mientras veía como Cerilia se marchaba, el dragón ébano intento tranquilizarse regresando a su lugar en el acantilado y sin poder evitarlo lanzo un rugido lleno de dolor al cielo, esperando que la luna y las estrellas vieran su dolor y le dijeran a su amado que aun piensa en él, que aún se encuentra en su mente y corazón, que lo perdone por todos aquellos errores que cometió

 **Hiccup te amo…**

 _Quien en verdad te ama, no te miente, no te lastima, no te hiere, no te usa._


End file.
